Once upon a Wings
by ADDICTEDJSS
Summary: In the planet of Hazephina were your wings mean everything. How can you fly? Sasuke and Hinta Centric


**Once upon a wings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters.**

**A/N: inspired by a flock of birds and two solitary ones & the skyward sword.**

* * *

Hinata sat down and began cleaning her wings. She cleaned them out of pure habit. She didn't need to clean them at all because she never flew, never. To fly was an important event; the first flight was a rite of passage, one she didn't feel confident undertaking. 'Maybe with more practice...'

She thought back to all the hatchlings of her generation, all of them managed to fly except her and it had been cute but now she was long overdue. Hinata sighed. A strong gust made her squeal and shiver as it ruffled her feathers. She frowned at the wind.

Panic flowed up from her stomach as she felt being lifted. "AAAAAAAAaaaahhhh! Neji-kun WHA-what ARE YOU DOING?! You know I ca-can't fly!"

Neji gained more altitude.

"Well you better learn fast," Neji sneered, and let her go. Hinata,in her overwhelming terror,fainted.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were at it again. Racing was the only thing those two spent their days with. Sasuke AKA "Ace" had all the girls cheering for him. His coal dark wings paired with his amazing speed quickly made him popular. They landed on a floating island; Sasuke had a smirk of course he had won.

Naruto grumbled to himself. "See, what I tell you Naruto you're wings are all show with that ridiculous orange color," Sasuke just had to rub it in.

Naruto frowned "You just got lucky Teme, wait and I'll show you next time I'll kick your ass! Believe it!"

Sasuke shook his head. One of the things that made Naruto, Naruto was his stubborn personality.

"Right, whatever," Sasuke dismissed him.

Sakura came in chirping and jumping, "Sasuke-kun you looked so cool nothing can stop you," she blushed. Sasuke shrugged, Sakura was always there sometimes she would annoy him but he usually paid her no mind. It was no secret to anyone that she liked him.

"AAAAAAAAaaaahhhh!Neji-kun WHA-what ARE YOU DOING?! You know I ca-can't fly!"

Everyone turned their eyes to the scene. The seconds slowed down; all were shocked. Naruto shook his head to snap out of it and opened his wings. He felt the gust as Sasuke flew by him, easily catching the girl.

Sasuke hadn't stopped to think until he caught her then everything rushed up to him. Damn it he didn't mean to make a scene. Now he was here, guilty. He looked at the fainted girl; the other chicks would be cruel to her because of him. Maybe it was best to ditch the place. And with that thought, he sped away.

He took her to a secret floating island one he hadn't visited in a while himself. He watched her stir awake. She blinked a couple of times at the sight of him and then continued to look around. "I umm I caught you when I saw you falling from the sky… and brought you here cuz a lot of birds saw us so … I don't know, I thought it was best to bring you here… Don't freak out or anything," he rushed out the last part.

Hinata was at the verge of tears, and sniffled as she began to cry. "Hey uh don't cry nothing happened" Sasuke tried.

"He-he he humiliated me," she hiccupped. "He reminded everyone I can't fly. I'm a stupid bird who can't fly!" She broke down.

Sasuke honestly thought it was easier to fly away and leave her here to wallow in her despair. But then it hit him, as he stared at her, how many birds have given up on her? How many have flown away from her to let her be this useless? Somehow responsibility snuggled on his shoulders.

"Hey any bird can fly."

"NO that's not true, I can't"

"Why?"

"Be-because I'm a-a-afraid… of heights"

"You're only afraid of heights because you can fall but once you fly you won't fear falling", Sasuke found himself repeating what his older brother had once told him.

She blinked her watery eyelashes. "But how do I learn without being afraid" she asked softly.

"That's easy you just have to trust"

"In what?"

"In me, you have to trust me to catch you if you fail, I won't let you fall I caught you already remember."

Hinata stared at him in disbelief and joy "OK", she said excitedly "yea I can do that!" she chirped

"Ok so stand up" he instructed he grabbed her hand and led her to the edge of the island.

"First you want to open your wings and flap them and hop in place."

Hinata shyly opened her wings and fearfully flapped them. "OK good now stronger flap them with more force don't be afraid I'm here." Once she did she felt the force of gravity lose its hold of her. She squeaked.

"No, no its ok you did great you see what you did there? That means you're ready to fly. Now do it again."

Hinata did so and Sasuke pushed her off.

Hinata screamed. "I'm still here don't worry open your eyes" he said urgently. She did.

"Look at this sky and clouds they're yours this free space is for you. Open your wings, Hinata" She was crying.

"K-mon you can do it open your wings trust in me."

Hinata opened her wings and rose with a blast of wind. "AAAAAhhh!"

"Steady, steady" Sasuke guided her. "You see? Nature is on your side."

"If you feel you're losing momentum flap your wings. Follow me steer your wings to the side!"

Hinata nodded she was so scared her palms where sweaty but she believed in Sasuke. She gathered her courage and followed him.

"Yea!" Sasuke cheered her on. "You see? You had it in you all this time!"

Hinata smiled. He grabbed her hand,"fly with me."

So Hinata and Sasuke fluttered around each other. Hinata giggled overjoyed and he sang.

They didn't know but they were dancing in the sky the same way their parents had.

* * *

**AN: I know I should be updating 'Epic Story' and I am still working on it but my chapters come out better if I let them sit for a bit. Sorry I won't be posting up chapters back to back. And this little cute piece is done. Thanks for reading please don't forget to review!**


End file.
